Advanceshipping month
by chronicles story
Summary: this is a lemon


**alright im back with a lemon i ****thought i'd give it a try this will be about may just fucking Ash so enjoy.**

**disclaimer i don't own pokemon (if i did i would not be writing fanfiction's)**

* * *

huh i know that beautifly said Ash as the bug sat on his head.

HEY GUY'S yelled a 16 year old girl on the boat.

hey May how are asked Brock.

good i'll be even better if i win the wallace cup answered May.

well someone fired up said Brock.

the first thing ash noticed was how fucking sexy she was her c cup breast's and a nice and round ass and of course her nice sapphire eye's.

hey ash said May.

huh oh hey May ready for the cup said Ash.

hell yeah i am said May.

good said Ash.

hey guy's how bout we go eat said May.

yeah that sound's nice said Dawn.

hmph let's go said Brock.

so May where are we going asked Ash.

a nice restaurant answered May.

what i don't have that kind of money panicked Ash.

m-me ether said Brock.

it's ok it's on me said May.

huh are you sure asked Ash.

oh course answered May.

ok said Brock.

well let's go said Dawn.

yeah said everyone.

well here it is the restaurant said May.

huh the "battle restaurant" said Ash as he was read's the front of the restaurant.

yep i thought you would like it Ash said May.

yeah sound's like fun said Ash.

welcome said a waiter.

hi name's may said May.

oh yes May maple go right ahead said the waiter.

* * *

just going to skip the battle

* * *

good job guy's said May.

yeah it's was fun said Ash as he was about to eat a fried magikarp.

yes very fun that combo you girl's use was very cool said Brock.

thank's said the girl's.

you guy's got alot better to said May.

hey thank's said Ash as he swallowed his food.

so May are excited for the wallace cup asked Dawn.

yeah and im going to win said the older girl.

oh i don't think so said the younger girl at the table.

uh guy's said Ash.

Ash remember a wise pokemon trainer once said to never get in the middle of a cat fight said Brock.

right said Ash as he watched May and Dawn bicker.

soooooooo what now asked Ash as May and Dawn was bickering for an hour.

how bout we go train in that wood's over there suggested Brock.

not a bad idea Brocko said Ash using Brock's nick name.

are you going to pay asked the waiter.

ummmmmm they are said Ash as he pointed at may and Dawn.

oh ok have a good day said the waiter.

yeah you to said Ash.

you really think you hotter then me yeah fucking right yelled May not even talking about contest's anymore.

yeah i do i what 3 reason's on how your hotter yelled Dawn.

hmph fine 1 my boob are c cup wayyyy bigger then your a cup tit's said May.

fine fare point said Dawn.

2 im older then you so more guy's will look at me said May.

right they don't what to go to jail said Dawn.

3 then May when't in to a whisper and said my pussy's a virgin.

h-how did you know that asked a blushing Dawn.

o i know sooo much about you the whore of twin leaf town said May.

*gasp* how said Dawn still blushing.

i have my way's said May.

* * *

with Ash and Brock

* * *

hey Brock what do you think they were talking about asked Ash.

uh contest's said Brock.

hrmmm maybe said Ash.

* * *

at the pokemon center

* * *

oh they you guy's are where were you asked Dawn.

out training said for the next gym battle said Ash.

oh course you were training laughed May.

so are we staying here asked May.

yep said Brock.

ok said May with a smirk.

* * *

at night in Ash's room

* * *

*sigh* why can't i go to sleep said Ash.

knock knock

huh who is it asked Ash.

it's me May answered May.

oh come in said Ash.

im sorry where you sleeping asked May.

oh no i wasn't sleeping i just can't said Ash.

hrmm how bout i help said May with a smirk.

huh how asked Ash.

here i'll show said May as she took her shirt and pant's off and just stood there in her blue bra and pantie's.

uhhhhhhh may ummmmm w-why did you take your clothes off asked a blushing Ash.

because Ash i love you so so very much replied May.

w-well May i love you too but you don't need to take your clothes to tell me said Ash.

oh Ash i love you so much that telling you is not enough said May.

o-ok then ummm what now asked Ash.

well take your clothes off said May as she pulled off her Bra and pantie's.

o-ok said Ash as he took off everything.

well let's get down to business said May as she walked to ash.

so what do yo what to do first asked Ash.

i don't know how bout you tell me said May.

o-ok umm *cough* i what you to suck my dick demanded Ash.

your wish is my command said May as she started to suck and lick Ash's dick.

oh so good moaned Ash.

* * *

ten min's of that.

* * *

im going to cum said Ash.

ok cum in my mouth said May.

agh said Ash as he came in May's mouth.

mmmmm that was good said May.

well let's finish what we started ok said Ash.

yeah said May.

here we go said Ash as he put his 6 inch dick in her pussy.

ow said May.

are you ok asked Ash.

yeah keep going said May.

he when't on till he hit his road block.

are you ready asked Ash.

yeah go Ash said May.

owwwwwwwwww yelled May.

are you ok asked Ash.

yeah just wait said May.

ok said Ash as he waited about 1 min.

im ready now go said May.

ok said Ash as he when't back and forth in May's pussy.

* * *

about 10 min's later.

* * *

im cumming yelled both of them.

that was great said May.

yeah it was said Ash.

well let's go said May.

yeah oh btw i love you said Ash.

i love you too said May as she kissed Ash.

* * *

**well i know it's been a little bit well im back now oh and btw happy advanceshipping month friend's and soon i will make a thanksgiving fanfic soon don't know when yet well i hoped you enjoyed and i hope you had a good thanksgiving i know i did so that's all my friend's i'll see you guy later bye now friend's fanfiction btw i know that lemon sucked bye.**


End file.
